Me Against The World
by Mizu Akuma
Summary: NON-YURI! This is simply a sister fic where Kagura happens to go insane. Hence the rating. Review if ya feel like it please!


HEY YA'LL! Okay! so anyways, I was super mad when I wrote this, and scissor-induced bleeding on my arms and legs was really helping me with this. EN-FREAKIN-JOY! Kagura is a sixteen year old depressed...well actually, if you know me well, that's sorta how she is.

I only own my ideas and myself...no actually, I don't even own that. But I own my fics. So if you steal them...-whips out Tokijin- Simple Plan owns the song.

**ME AGAINST THE WORLD**

Kagura looked out her window to her left into the darkness as blinked. Her legs itched. Yeah...they itched a _lot_, actually. She spun the computer chair around and searched through the pile of stuff in front of the TV on the floor to it's right and finally found a pair or teal-handled scissors. They were hers since grade-school, and the engraved outlines of the word Crayola was still unworn. She pulled her pants off and shoved her legs through shorts, staring at open flesh.

We're not gonna be just a part of their game/  
We're not gonna be just the victims/  
They're takin our dreams and they tear them apart/   
Til everyone's the same/

_Do it_, her brain told her. _Come on, you know you need to. Your body can feel it...it's calling out to you, girl! _She folded her leg up and turned it over, exposing a smooth shin. She brought the scissors down and rested the point of one blade on the skin, then ripped through it three times. Oh, how she needed this.

I've got no place to go/  
I've got nowhere to run/  
They'd love to watch me fall/  
They think they know it all/

Starting from her knee, she discovered a new, five-and-a-half inch long red line on her left thigh. _Amazing_, she thought. _So pretty..._

I'm a nightmare a disaster/  
That's what they always said/  
I'm a lost cause not a hero./  
But I'll make it on my own/  
I've gotta prove them wrong/  
Me against the world/  
It's me against the world/

"KAGURA TURN IT THE FUCK DOWN!" Kanna yelled at her through the locked bedroom door. "TURN It DOWN!" she screamed once more and pounded on the door. Kanna hit the door again when the music paused and her reply was to bite her older sister's ass.

We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts/  
We're not gonna let them control us./  
We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them/

I've got no place to go/  
I've got nowhere to run/  
They'd love to watch me fall/  
They think they know it all/

Kagura sliced through the pale skin on her long legs many more times before the itching stopped and her limbs began to feel pain. There was an aching in her heart, or maybe it was her lungs, she noticed as she took a deep and shuddering breath and let it out again. It had been a total of about four days since she'd done this. Before that, six weeks.

Now I'm sick of this waiting so come on and take your shot/  
You can spit all your insults/  
but nothing you say's gonna change us/   
You can sit there and judge me/  
Say what you want to/  
But we'll never let you win/

"KAGURAAAAA!" Kanna screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't hear. Or maybe it was that she just didn't care. Whatever it was, she didn't answer, but her legs kept getting wetter and bloodier with each passing second. "I love this," she breathed. "It's so... AAAAHHHHH!" _Oh yes, that one was exceptionally wonderful,_ her mind told her huskily. _Keep screaming, you're exquistitely beautiful when you're in pain._

I'm a nightmare a disaster/  
That's what they always said/  
I'm a lost cause not a hero./  
But I'll make it on my own/  
Me against the world/

Soon it became harder and harder for Kagura to bleed herself dry. Her legs hurt, and so far they held thirty two cuts. But she wasn't done yet. She wan't to be hurt so bad that she had to bandage herself up. This was her punishment. She deserved this, for not being beautiful, for not fitting in, for not obeying every order that was barked at her, for not being normal, for not being perfect. She _deserved_ this. And she loved it.

I'm a nightmare a disaster/  
That's what they always said/  
I'm a lost cause not a hero./  
But I'll make it on my own/  
I'm gonna prove them wrong/  
Me against the world/  
They'll never bring us down/  
We'll never fall in line/  
I'll make it on my own/  
Me against the world.

-)( WELLLL? How'd ya like of it, what'd ya think? I personally liked it, but that's just me. Wow, that should go on my Xanga as a summary of my night. In fact, I think it will. Review, if ya feel like it. Or if ya don't. Whatever. 3-6-05


End file.
